Flash of Gold
by EllaG
Summary: Shortly after the birth of Elanor, Frodo sees what her life will be like.


_Authors Notes: I've always wondered how Frodo knew about Sam and his family's future. I wrote this up during the Presidential debates, hope you enjoy. Be a darling and do read and review_

* * *

Sam came wearily out of the bedroom and was at once accosted by Frodo. "Well?" Frodo said anxiously, "Is the baby here? Sam collapsed into a nearby chair with a satisfied sigh. "Yes. She's here." He replied. Frodo's eyebrows quirked, "she?" Sam gave a tired smile, "Yes, well, I suppose we won't be naming her 'Frodo'!" Frodo laughed and fell into the chair beside Sam, "I don't care, I'm just so happy for you." Sam looked over at Frodo who was staring breathlessly at him, eyes shining and a worn out smile on his face. Poor Mr. Frodo, he had been as anxious about Rosie and the unborn baby as Sam had! They had worn the floor out all night with their pacing. But now all the waiting was over, and Sam had a beautiful baby girl. His baby, his daughter. Sam's unfathomable ecstasy shone through in his irrepressible smile. He looked back at Frodo who was now tiredly rubbing his forehead. Sam's joy wavered and flagged slightly as he thought of his dearest friend. "Dear Mr. Frodo," Sam thought silently, "will you ever know the joy that is mine?" As Sam watched him, Frodo's head settled wearily back and he let out a suppressed yawn. "You should go to bed Mr. Frodo," Sam said, suddenly rising from his seat. "Rosie is resting with the baby, I think I'll go catch some sleep too and there's no reason you getting yourself all worn out." Frodo sighed and pulled himself out of the chair saying, "My dear Sam, I'm not made of glass you know! But I am tired." Sam watched Frodo walk slowly down the hall and disappear into the shadows. Sam turned and went into his room where his glowing wife and baby girl were waiting for him.

* * *

The next morning Sam waited anxiously for Frodo to wake so he could show the new baby to him. At last Frodo came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and trying to button his shirt up straight. Sam laughed, "You don't look like you've quite got your head on straight Mr. Frodo!" Frodo smiled blearily and replied, "I need my coffee." Sam moved to get it, Frodo had become quite attached to strange stuff at Minas Tirith; Sam thought it tasted horrible. Frodo sighed gratefully as he took the cup into his hands. Sam watched as Frodo cradled the cup up to his face. Within minutes Frodo had drunk the whole cup and was looking considerably more coherent. Before Sam even got a chance to ask him if he wanted to see the baby, Frodo had exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering the big event of last night, "When can I see the baby?" Sam chuckled, "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to. She's resting in the nursery while Rosie's napping, come I'll show you her." Frodo jumped up and eagerly followed Sam down the hall and into the nursery. The curtains were drawn causing the sun to be mostly blocked; Sam lit a candle beside the crib and led Frodo over to see the baby. When he saw her Frodo's face lit up and he gave Sam a giant smile. Sam reached into the crib, picked the sleeping babe up, and handed her to Frodo. At first Frodo protested saying, "What, me? Oh, I couldn't, I might drop her or..." Sam shushed him and helped Frodo hold her properly. The baby yawned and opened her eyes which immediately gazed into Frodo's. Frodo laughed, "Oh, Sam she's beautiful, and look! She's looking right at me." Frodo looked back at her and thought "What will you be like?" Suddenly as if someone had heard him he knew exactly what she would be like, he saw her plain as day. As a toddler taking her first uncertain steps. As a child climbing trees and making daisy chains. Then as a tween, going to her first dance. As a women, all grown up and ever so beautiful. As an old women, experienced, wise, and loved. Frodo saw great happiness, he saw the man that stole her heart away. He saw their home together in a new country that had, like a phoenix, risen from the ashes. He saw Elanor, yes, that would be her name. He saw all she would ever be and it was like a flash of gold, it seemed a life lived in honor of all that was given that it might be. All at once Frodo realized he would not be there for most of her life, at least he had seen it though. As quickly as it had come the vision was gone and Frodo was there holding a baby of one day. Sam saw Frodo's distant gaze and was concerned. "Are you all right Mr. Frodo?" Frodo stirred back to him and smiled as he said slowly, "Oh, yes. I was just thinking how wonderful she'll be."


End file.
